fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 69
Call of the Dragon (竜の誘い Ryū no Izanai) is the 69th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 07, 2011. Synopsis The episode opens with an aircraft flying wherein inside, Ultear discusses matters of what had happened to Oracion Seis with her guild master, Hades. She explains that the Light Team had defeated Oracion Seis and destroyed Nirvana to which Hades replied that they were impressive. He then continues that even though that had happened, their goal was to locate and obtain the keys to resurrecting Zeref in which it doesn't matter whether Nirvana was in the picture or not. Ultear continued that she had a feeling that something far greater is coming, some great disruption that will turn the world on its head. Hades replied with a snigger that her statement was rare to come out from her. Hades then asks if she was nervous, with her replying that on the contrary, she is looking forward to it. A ship was then seen whereas the Light Team was on board as they were going back towards their respective guilds. Natsu, who seems to have lost motion-sickness, enjoyed himself being swayed by the sea breeze together with Happy. He afterwards runs around the ship with joyfulness saying transportation is a wonderful thing. Wendy then replies that Troia will wear off soon. Happy explains that Troia is a magic that cures motion-sickness. Comically, Troia wore off and Natsu was sent hurling towards the ground. Natsu then orders Wendy to cast Troia again. Wendy clarified that if she casts it over and over again, it gets less effective. Meanwhile, Happy asks Charle that if she and Wendy are really coming with them in Fairy Tail. Charle responded by saying she's just coming along because Wendy said she was going to. Wendy then replied quickly that she can't wait to see Fairy Tail. Afterwards, Natsu screams in agony from his motion-sickness. Lucy narrates that their battle was finally over and they all had to return to their own guilds. A flashback was then featured with Ichiya saying they'll see each other until the next wonderful "parfum" (time) to Erza and Lucy. Eve then said that they should come hang out at Blue Pegasus next time they meet. Hibiki continued that they will present them with an "ultimate" night. Jura says to them to give his regards to Master Makarov. Lyon then said to Gray to do something about his stripping fetish to which Gray bursted that he didn't want to hear that from him. Lucy then asks reluctantly if they should let this go by as she sees Ren and Sherry gaze at each other and blushing. Sherry hesitantly said to Ren that he should go back already to which Ren replied that it's not like he'll be lonely or anything. As the others saw them, Lyon and Eve reacted quickly saying each of their names. Happy then said they liked each other with his tongue-curling tone. She then introduced her three new golden Zodiac keys: Gemini, Aries and Scorpio. Gemini was explaining that the contract with Angel has been broken since she was arrested and Scorpio continued that they want her to be their new owner with Aries pointing out if it isn't too much to ask from her. Lucy then said that three more friends from the 12 Zodiac Gates had asked her to be their owner just like that. Aries, surprised from what Lucy said, inquired the term "friends" to which Scorpio continued to ask if they were just tools for her to use. Lucy replied to both of them that she had decided not to think like that since she sees them as human beings. Through that, she's against treating her Celestial Spirits like they're objects. With that, all of the three were happy and rejoiced. Aries then said that they're happy to be with Lucy and called her as "owner". Lucy, in return, said she's happy to be with them as well. Lucy addressed her mother that she had now gain more precious friends from her journey. Another scenario is seen where Erza explains why she invited Wendy and Charle to join Fairy Tail to which all of them just stared with jaws dropping and with awe. Wendy then bows and greets all of them. Wakaba suddenly went to her, joined by other Fairy Tail members, and told her that she was cute. Nab stated while noticing Charle that there's a girl "Happy". Macao, snorting his nose and blushing childishly, asked if how old Wendy is. Off the scene, Mirajane greets and welcomes everyone back from the mission. Erza then greets Makarov with which he nods and congratulates her and the team for the success of the mission. He afterwards says that this area should be peaceful now but for a while. Makarov then bids Wendy and Charle a hearty welcome to the guild. When Levy saw Lucy came back from the guild, she was in shock and she hugged Lucy tightly from her safe return. Lucy then exclaims that she always makes a fuss whenever she's gone. Jet commented that he was surprised and impressed to see them all fine and okay from such a dangerous mission. Droy then added that Lucy is getting more and more out of their league. Suddenly, a relieved Juvia cries a literal river of tears for the safe return of Gray from their mission. She exclaimed that she was so worried that her eyes pour with tears. Every Fairy Tail members then commanded that Gray should stop her since every one of them are drowning to which Gray comically responded "WHY ME?!". Natsu is then seen with Elfman as he explains his fight against Cobra, describing a scene with a flying snake in the sky, which is Cuberos. Elfman exclaims that snakes cannot fly since it is not like they're a man. Happy then pops up saying "Man?". Mirajane walks up to Wendy and introduces herself, whom Wendy is excited to see in person. Since she knows that Charle uses the same magic as Happy (much to Charle's annoyance), Mirajane asks what magic Wendy uses. She says she uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but it met with an awkward silence which she assumes is disbelief. The guild suddenly becomes elated that they now have three Dragon Slayers as it was a Lost Magic. Meanwhile, Gajeel looks down, focusing on Happy and Charle. He reveals that he is jealous that he doesn't own a cat. Makarov declares a celebration for Wendy and Charle's arrival in the guild and tells everyone to "live up to their spirits". Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Needs Help